User talk:Im Chris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Godzhell Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:1-800own/Help!!!!!!!!/Im Chris-20100717061354 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Torag Fails (Talk) 01:17, July 18, 2010 Hello! Hello! Thanks for the great welcome. I am very curious to ask, does make me a Mod? Anyways. I am very excited to be let into the wikia. Mod Skinny 13:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Mod Skinny Rune Pickaxe Godzhell Plz may you tell me where to find a rune pickaxe cuz i need one for mining rune ore, thanks! - I am sorry to inform you that a rune pickaxe in godzhell is non-existant and there is no way to get one. Add nme to wall of fame? i know ive done my time of scamming and your white robes but i never took them from you or danster...ive done my dues now im rich and you hate me, and you dont play You don't need rune pickaxe to mine rune ore, addy will suffice. Keep clicking a few times if it doesnt work. Also you need lv 85 mining i think. Torag Fails 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) (UTC)Bozy.bozy. Yeah You really should come online more. I've started playing a bit again due to new rares that are actually rares being reintroduced. There's still rumors that I've heard involving you that'd be good to have cleared up too.. the extinct rares page is really the only one I'm interested in. I follow godz's economy a lot and want to make sure that page stays current. Have to make sure there's a new generation to come after us that knows something about them.. rares are really all godzhell is about for the time being so people should at least be educated about them. Extinct rares page Someone's on there letting people know that we need help rebuilding it. Chris is an emergency and it affects you!! Chris, i no your one of the people who have a d def, and theres someone playing now who got one! His acc names are: Mod Bagel and Mod Vick He may have others too, but he has a dragon defender. he wears it everywhere and has shown! Go see for yourself, I know you want to keep that between you and danster. Chris, we need you now! PLEASE!! D def is leaking! the girl who brought it in sold one to Georgewoz and probably others! please come on and make d def one of a kind again omg Hey, man. What's up chris? I want you to come back on godzhell one day and talk for a bit. Bort is playing again, for a short while. Very interesting new rares that are on the extincts page, etc. You should come on. - Pacific News. Thought you'd like to know: The rune party hat is actually getting rare, haha. Not too many people have it. Also, waiting for a new generation of rare-collectors to form because it seems that the most recent one has faded a bit. It's good to see the server moving, though. Also noticed you removed yourself from the Wall of Fame? Stop Leaking 04:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Pacific Do me a favor? Deep stuff in that quitting statement. I still want the password to your admin account so I can do all this myself but... I made a forum of sorts for Godz at godzhell.freeforums.org Could you add the page I just made for it to the home page? somewhere where it'll be noticed? Would be much appreciated bromigo. Stop Leaking 02:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Pacific Rares Update A noob from a few years back logged on, somebody named David Boyett took the account and it was wearing a black platebody. He gave one to Swoc/Dbs. They're both safe having it I think. I'm going to try and buy them off them, which Swoc wants to do anyways. I got one from David originally for some RSGP, but I'm gonna buy the rest out to be sure it's safe. I won't be on Godz until tomorrow. Stop Leaking 01:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Pac Saw you on. You were AFK'ing but yeah I saw you on. Been a while man and I found out some interesting stuff you might like to hear. Also, the original Lvl 3 Bunny is back if I haven't already told you. A.k.a '1', Bort's friend. Come on when you get a chance maybe I'll see you. Stop Leaking 02:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Pacific Hey It's Pacific I heard you were on last night and supposedly made a juicy discovery on Danny's old account? I don't get on much but try and get on man I'd love to hear about it. Stop Leaking 00:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Pac Hullo. I'm just now realizing that asking you to come on to meet me was a bad idea considering I'm on about as much as you are these days. If you could email me at thepacific@me.com it'd be much appreciated man. I still wanna ask you a few things. Stop Leaking 00:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Pacific Hey Chris, It's Pacific. I noticed you changed the password on your wiki account. Obviously it's your account and you can do what you'd like, but why'd you change it back? I still use it pretty regularly to do a lot of good work on here. Get back to me please. You can also email me at thepacific@me.com . Pac congrats Gratz on ownership man, thanks for making this account an admin. i'll leave adam off From The Pacific 16:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Resignation page What'd you dump it for? From The Pacific 18:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) G.M.A Dear, chris if you can be so kind to help improve g.m.a with more experienced players by helping advertising that would help out alot and another thing someone told me you were at one of our meetings so if you're in G.M.A, please let me know. maybe i can to tell you the research that i found out. Sincerely, Godzhell mythical alliance and from your awesome friend jjlcoolj2000 (King Troll) 7/13/12 8:57 A.M extincts rares hey chris, i just wanted to say that the extinct rares page needs to be updayed. theres are some items which is no longer extinct and many items that are turned extinct. it will be great if it gets updated. IBOS 100 13/07/12 hey chris is me takenotes, meet me in sept 19 want to talk to u From Pac Hey buddy, Haven't spoken with you in forever. If you'll be on this weekend, let me know. Also, what's up with Megaupload? What'd he do to get blocked so quickly after getting admin? Hit me up! thepacific@me.com <3 From The Pacific 23:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chris, It's Mega. So i edited the wiki a bit. Hope you don't mind. Fixed up the navigation bar a bit, Hopefully making it easyer for people to Navigate. Looking foward to seing you ingame more often now. yeah that's it for now. Peace. From Megaupload 23:00, October 7, 2012 (NZDT)